SasuNaru story 2
by z-sasunaru-z
Summary: Takes place after Naruto trains with Jiraiya. Sequel to SasuNaru story. You should probably read that first... After the three tear period of the two apart, does Naruto still love Sasuke? Does Sasuke still love Naruto? Or did they find someone new? What happens that makes them fall apart even more? Will they lose each other forever? I don't know. I guess you will have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

_"Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto whispered, searching all around the house for his love. _

_Finding no Sasuke, he head back into the room he awoke in, deciding to just search all of the drawers then. _

_All of Sasuke's clothes were still there. Nothing had been moved or touched at all. _

_Throwing the clothes all over the floor, Naruto made sure that each drawer was completely empty before looking in each._

_Inside the biggest drawer and taped to the bottom, was an envelope with hus name printed in only the neatest handwriting._

_Naruto grasped the envelope and tugged it away from the tale. Ripping it open quickly, he pulled out a almost perfecfly folded piece of orange paper._

_Flipping it open, Naruto scanned the contents. _

_Written in blue was Sasuke's goodbye letter._

_**Dear Naruto, **_

_**I'm sorry I left you but it was something I had to do. I will always love you and I swear that when this is all over I will come back for you. I will get strong for you and I won't die as long as you are alive. I won't give up on my dream of a avenging my clan but you made me see that I will always have something to come back to.**_

_**I love you Naruto and I hope that you still love me, and that everyone has a great life. I promise I will try to come back soon. Maybe I will bisit. Oh, and don't come after me love, I know that you want to. But don't. I'm not leaving forever.**_

_**Love, Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Naruto covered his mouth with his hands as tears poured down his face. _

_Collapsing back onto the bed, Naruto burried_ _his head in his arms, sobbing_ _quietly._

_"Sasuke... Why Sasuke?" _

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto woke with a start, his hands immediately flying to his face to wipe his tears away.

Stretching quickly and standing from his bed, Naruto headed towards the smell of ramen.

Walking quietly into the kitchen, he saw a huge bowl waiting just for him.

"How did you sleep, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he looked up from his own bowl.

"I had a nightmare." The blonde responded quietly.

"The same one?"

Naruto nodded.

"You need to forget about that boy," Jiraiya sighed. "He's only stoppin you from achieving something you wanted way before him. To become Hokage."

Naruto frowned. "He told me not to go after him... But what kind of Hokage would I be if I couldn't even save one friend?"

"A Hokage knows when it's time to stop fighting for someone, because they wod only be putting themselves and possibly other people they care about i danger. Remember that Naruto."

"Then I'll go by myself! I'll drag that asshole back by his hair if I have to! He won't kill me, and I know it." Naruto shouted.

"Don't be reckless kid. Orochimaru changed Sasuke. He's not the same person you loved so much before."

"That's a lie! I can make him be happy! If I have to I'll even help him achieve goal! Just to help him!"

Naruto teared up suddenly, fleeing from the kitchen and back into the hotel room.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Guess who I heard is coming back today?"

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto! Lady Tsunade said that Jiraiya sent them a letter saying that they are on their way home and should be here by tomorrow!" Kiba yelled excitedly.

"Really?! Naruto's coming back? That's great! I haven't seen that kid in forever!" Shikamaru said.

"Yes, it's been three years. Too bad Naruto wasn't here for the second Chuunin exams. I'm sure he would have passed. Maybe he'll even become a Jonin." Kakashi said.

"What? A jonin? No way!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He is training with Jiraiya, one of the sages. I'm surr that kid is going to come back as strong as ever!"

OoOoOoOoOo

"This is taking forever, Pervy Sage! When are we going to be back at the Lead Village! We've been walking for a whole day!" Naruto said tiredly, groaning quietly.

"We're right by it, chill out. Don't tell me I have more energy than you?"

Naruto shook his head wildly, jumping up and down and climbing up the trees around them.

"See? I'm perfectly fine! I was just worried about your old legs!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Of course you were Naruto. Everyone would be worried if an old man like me was walking for anday in the forest. I'm incapable of taking care of myself."

Naruto grinned and continued bouncing along, his excitement growing for seeing all of his old friends.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, do you recognize that orange jacket?"

"Oh my god, it's Naruto!"

Everyone from Naruto's year, including the senseis, all ran out of the village to greet Naruto as he approached with his teacher.

"Wow Naruto, you've grown a lot!" Sakura said, noticing Naruto had grown taller than her.

"Hey, you're right Sakura! He's not the little shrimp he used to be." Kiba said.

"Hey, I was taller than you!" Naruto yelled.

"No you weren't! I was so taller than you!" Kiba yelled back. "Shino, do you rememer how tall I was?"

"Of course I do. You were about 5 feet tall." Shino said.

"And how tall was Naruto?" Kiba asked smugly.

"About 4 foot 10..." Shino replied.

"How tall are we now?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Kiba is about 5 foot 6 and you are... About 5 foot 5."

"Ha! I will always be taller than you!" Kiba boasted. "I wonder how tall Sasuke has become."

Naruto looked down sadly, thinking about all of the possibilities.

Everyone else grew quiet, sympathy for the boy kicking in.

Naruto put on a small smile, reassuring everyone around him.

"I bet he's grown a lot." Naruto started. "He's probably been training really hard."

Sakura smiled. "We are all training with some really strong people. Just wait until you see what I can do!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, just you wait Sakura! I've gotten so much better! Now I might be strong enough to-

"Don't say it Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"Huh?"

"Come over here, let's talk for a minute." Sakura said, motioning away from the group.

Naruto nodded quickly following his pink haired friend away from the others.

When they were alone, Sakura stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Naruto, I know that you want to go after Sasuke, but you can't go alone."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt Sakura. This is my mission and nobody else's."

"That's where you're wrong!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke was my teammate too, and even though he ignored me most of the time, I still knew we had a tiny bit of trust or maybe even friendship! I loved him, Naruto! Even if it was a stupid crush at first, I still feel the same way for him. It's growing worse."

Naruto didn't reply.

"But... I know that I can't have him. So I'm trying to move on. He was a good friend though. And that's why I can't let you do this alone." Sakura whispered.

"Thank you Sakura... But I need to do this alo-

"Do you still love him, Naruto?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Surprised, Naruto didn't reply at first.

"Naruto?"

"Oh... Uh... What?"

"Do you still love Sasuke?" She asked again.

"No... I hate him." Naruto said honestly.

He wasn't lying, Sakura could tell from the defiance in his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: First chapter of the sequel. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be longer. Also, does anyone know anythin important about FictionPress? All of that stuff confuses me. Would anyone please explain what exactly you post on there? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday is now my official update day. I've been SO busy teaching! That's right. I teach. I teach piano in my free time when I'm not doing homework. I also teach English to my little sister who fails that class… a lot… If I do finish any chapters before next Sunday, I will post them. **

Chapter 2

Sakura smiled, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm very proud of you, Naruto, and I understand why you still want to go after him. I will talk with Lady Tsunade and see if we can get a mission to go after him." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded happily, pulling back to smile at Sakura.

"Well, I should probably get to my apartment. I never got around to cleaning it…"

"Of course, I will stop by to tell you about the mission." Sakura replied before walking back over to the group.

Naruto sighed, starting a comfortable jobbing pace back to his small home.

OoOoOoOoOo

Opening the door to his small apartment quickly, Naruto stepped inside.

Coughing at the immediate greeting of dust, Naruto smiled.

"Home at last…" He said.

Moving to his room with his bags, he stopped by the small wooden desk, looking sadly at all of his pictures. There were pictures of their team, before, and after, Naruto and Sasuke were together. Naruto had pictures of him with other friends and pictures of just him and Sasuke, together and happy.

Pushing the pictures face down, Naruto sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Jumping when he heard a knock at his door, Naruto walked to open it.

There stood Sakura, smiling happily.

"We got our mission, Naruto." She exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto grinned.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"Whenever we want, we just need Kakashi-sensei's approval!"

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go now!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sakura's hand and running down the road to their sensei's house.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke, are you done with your training already?" Orochimaru asked the raven haired Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Aw, don't be that way Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored the snake man, walking back to his own room and unlocking the door.

Collapsing on his bed, Sasuke let his thoughts roam freely.

He thought of the same thing he's been thinking of for the last 3 years.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Everything in his memories that had anything to do with his old blonde teammate were all he ever thought about.

It was difficult for Sasuke to leave Naruto, but he also didn't want to give up his dream of stopping his brother.

"I should have left when I had the opportunity… before any ties could be made. I'm so stupid!"

Frowning, Sasuke shook his head.

"Look at me, I've resorted to talking to myself. Yet I'm still doing it. I made the right decision. Naruto probably doesn't even remember me… It's been far too long anyway… who would try to remember the person that broke their heart?" Sasuke sighed sadly.

"But that's not what I wanted, was it?"

Sitting up, Sasuke laughed.

"What am I saying anyway? Of course Naruto would come after me! I mean, it isn't like him to just forget someone so easily even if that person is a total idiot like me. Naruto never gives up."

OoOoOoOoOo

"But sensei, we don't need anyone else on our team! We'll have everyone we need when we drag Sasuke's sorry ass back here!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "You don't understand Naruto. I can't approve of this quest unless we have another team member. A full squad has 4 members, not 3. What exactly did you say to Lady Tsunade that made her agree to this?"

"I told her we have a full team ready to go…" Sakura whispered in response.

"Please Kakashi-sensei! If we have anyone else, they will only get in the way!" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I can't. We have to find another member. What if something was to happen to one of you and nobody was close enough to help you? There are four members for a reason."

"What if we all stay together?"

"The answer is still no."

"What about Kiba's team? They have five members. That's a little unfair that they are allowed to go on missions with an odd amount of members." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about? They have four people on that team." Kakashi said.

"Wrong! Akamaru is part of their team too!" Naruto shouted.

"I really don't want to argue with you guys…"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Lady Tsunade, do you remember when Sakura came here earlier?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Well, she did say that they had a full squad ready to go. They only have three teammates since Sasuke left. Who did they make their fourth member?" She asked.

"Hmm? I didn't think of that, Shizune. Have someone bring Team Kakashi here as soon as possible." Tsunade said.

"Yes mam."

"After you are done with that, make sure to have any available ninja on alert. They may be called in if I find it necessary to add another team member."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

Shizune bowed and quickly left the room.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wait, do you guys even know where Sasuke is at?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? I never thought of that…" Naruto replied.

"Are you serious? You guys want to go after him yet you have absolutely no idea where he is?"

Sakura shrugged and Naruto shook his head.

"Look, I know you guys really want to know where Sasuke is but we can't just go on nothing. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline this mission and let Lady Tsunade know that you two will not be allowed to go after him until we have some real evidence to where he is at." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked down and shrugged.

"I guess it was too good to be true…"

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry Sakura, we're all upset about it… but it just isn't the right time… Good night guys… I'm really tired."

Sakura watched sadly as Naruto walked away from the two and back to his own apartment.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: This chapter was a little boring but the next will really explain what's going to happen so they can get to Sasuke. Also, do any of you want Sai to be part of their team or just have it be the three of them? I have ideas for both so whichever is fine. You will be hearing from me (hopefully) before next Sunday. If not, Sunday will be the day. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Read the stuff below this please. It will make me happy.**_

**Ok so we have one for no Sai and another for having Sai… Well I suppose I could just form both reviews into an idea of my own… that all depends on what you guys think about it. So we had darkhuntressxir say she wants Sai to make Naruto fall in love with him and Sasuke get jealous… and AlexUchimaki doesn't want Sai there… How about we chose another character, keep it just the three of them going, but have Naruto try to be with them because of some 'encouraging' words from Sakura? What do you guys think? Or we could make the person Sai just make him not on the team… I don't know! Hopefully you people read this… READ THIS BRO! **

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, are you home?" Sakura asked as she pushed on Naruto's door, crushing clothes and ramen cups in the process.

She waited in the doorway, not wanting to barge in, but when receiving no answer, she sighed, giving up and walking into Naruto's house.

"Naruto, you have to be here!" Sakura said, suddenly noticing a faint snoring coming from what she presumed was Naruto's room.

Forcing her way in, she was greeted with the sight of Naruto lying in his bed, one leg hanging over the edge, his blonde spikes sticking up in all directions, and his shirt had risen up, showing part of his stomach. But what Sakura noticed first was not the puddle of drool on Naruto's bed, not the clothes all over the floor, and most definitely not the lack of furniture in the room. What she did notice was the crossed out and colored over writing all over his walls.

"What the hell happened in here?" Sakura whispered to herself, not realizing that Naruto's snoring stopped and he had propped himself up on his elbows, looking at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

Sakura jumped about ten feet off the ground, squealing loudly in surprise.

"Whoa Naruto, you scared me!" Sakura said, placing a hand on her heart.

"Uh… what are you doing in my house?" He asked again.

"Oh, I was just… you know… coming to talk to you… and tell you that Lady Tsunade wants to see us…" She replied quietly.

Naruto just nodded, stretching and jumping up from his bed, easily dodging the food wrappers and clothes that littered the floor.

"What happened in here? There's writing all over the walls…"

Naruto froze then sighed. "Well, the villagers don't exactly like me… but I do have a very nice message right by my bed… fell free to look at them if you want. I tend to do that sometimes…"

As Naruto rummaged in his closet for something to wear, Sakura stood by his bed, leaning over it to read the beautifully written message.

_Naruto, I don't know why you are making me write something to you when you see me __**every day**__, but I suppose I could come up with something to say. You used to be like a brother to me, but I've realized that over the years it has grown into so much more. When I'm trying to write to you, would you please try not to burp or fart or make any other distracting sounds? It's unpleasant. Anyway, I will always love you dobe, and you better love me always too. _

_Love, Sasuke Uchiha, the guy you disgusted so much he actually decided to use your dirty shower. _

Sakura smiled and Naruto stood behind her, laughing softly.

"I remember that… it was funny how while he was writing it, he kept scrunching up his nose because he couldn't hold the pen steady because of all the dents in my walls…" Naruto whispered.

Sakura nodded, remembering the fun times their team had together when they were younger.

"We should go so Obaa-san…" Naruto suggested, pulling his orange pants up the rest of the way.

Sakura nodded once more, following Naruto out of his apartment.

OoOoOoOoOo

"I thought I asked for you three yesterday?" Tsunade asked as three fourths of the original Team 7 entered her office.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, we got caught up in other business." Sakura apologized.

"That's all right, I was hoping to have this meeting as late as possible. I wasn't looking forward to it."

"Come on Obaa-san! Give me some good news!" Naruto shouted eagerly.

"Well, we do know where Sasuke is-

A large shout of triumph came from Naruto and Tsunade frowned.

"But, you don't fit the requirements for a team."

"What? We don't get to go then?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade settled back in her chair. "This was the part I was dreading…" She mumbled. "I guess you're just going to have to try and convince me. Kakashi's opinion on the matter sure made me want to send a different team."

"We know Sasuke better than anyone! He was a team member and… a lover!" Naruto yelled.

"I know that Naruto, but wouldn't lingering feelings prevent you from being able to beat him and take him home?"

"We have to go! Sasuke might trust us since we're all so close! He might come back willingly!" Sakura said.

"We don't know that and without a full team you are all in danger."

"Lady Tsunade, please!" Sakura pleaded.

"I don't think I can let you guys go… Shizune, call Guy's team in… they are a proper team-

Naruto's fist landed on Tsunade's desk in frustration, his eyes turning a deep red and his teeth growing sharper, showing his anger.

"I won't get distracted by feelings! That bastard is coming back to this village even if I have to drug him or kill him. He's not getting away so easily! We're missing a team member, and we are all missing a piece of our hearts that Sasuke took up. We grew too close to let it all go to waste. And that's why, even if I don't get your permission, I am going to drag that Teme back to the leaf village and definitely give him a proper beating for leaving us!" Naruto yelled, shocking everybody.

Tsunade's shocked look turned into one of pride, smiling at Naruto.

"I was waiting for you to do that Naruto. Give us one of your very great speeches. For such a crazy kid, you are sure smart when it comes to your friends and fighting as well."

"Does that mean we can go?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tsunade smirked, pulling a folder out of one of her desk drawers.

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Technically I couldn't go on since I have to wait for your answers… oh well, I did update before Sunday, didn't I? Be grateful that my boss gave me the day off since almost everyone else who works with me at the piano studio place thingy is sick. And I didn't have much homework. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I really like what our 'guest' had to say and I definitely agree with it. Sai is on the team in both the anime and manga, but it fanfiction he doesn't really get a chance to get close with the person (namely Naruto) or the person writing it doesn't put it in there since they are too wrapped upon having Naruto and Sasuke together. Another reason why I probably won't have Sai as the love interest is because in the anime he isn't really good with feelings and he just isn't very compatible with Naruto in a love-feeling relationship. **

**I definitely thought about Gaara since he was a very big rival to Sasuke and that would probably work considering Gaara and Naruto are close. Some people see them as a couple (I don't really mind it) but I more prefer SasuNaru or NaruSasu. I do agree that Naruto and Gaara make sense and that's why this pairing will probably be used since Gaara's personality wouldn't let Sasuke win so easily and when he sees that the two are still in love, I know he would let Naruto go. (if this were actually the case in the show)**

**As for Neji, I don't really see it. Sorry. I just can't envision it at all.**

**Sorry for this really long beginning. I like to explain my thoughts on a subject thoroughly. **

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"This is everything we know about Sasuke Uchiha since the day he left. If you have any questions, I would certainly be happy to answer them." Tsunade said, handing the folder to Naruto.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"You should be heading out tomorrow. Take anything you need. You will stop to rest in the Hidden Sand. I'm sure Kazekage Gaara will be willing to give you some extra supplies just in case."

Naruto, being too distracted by the contents of the folder to realize what they were talking about, continued looking through the bits and pieces of information, paying close attention to hideouts they have discovered.

"Which hideout are they in now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade grabbed the folder, pointing to a picture. "This is where they are. Gaara should already know about the mission so he will be able to point you in the right direction. They seem to move every week so you have plenty of time to get there before they leave."

Naruto nodded, handing the folder to Kakashi before hugging Lady Tsunade tightly.

"Thank you Grandma Tsunade…"

Instead of being angry about being called grandma, Tsunade smiled softly.

"You're welcome, brat."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready for your training?" Orochimaru's creepy voice echoed throughout the hallway.

Instead of huffing and cursing like he wanted to, Sasuke masked his emotions and calmly walked out into the hallway, glaring slightly at Orochimaru's back as the snake man turned and led Sasuke down the hallway and into the training room where Kabuto was waiting.

"Are you ready for today's lessons, Uchiha?" Kabuto asked politely, trying to make Orochimaru proud of him.

Sasuke nodded slightly, trying to be as calm as possible with two creeps staring at him expectantly.

"Wonderful. Today we will be practicing more with that special jutsu. You should be able to get it by the end of this week." Kabuto noted.

Making the hand signals almost perfectly, Sasuke began his daily training once more.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, slow down! We don't all have unlimited energy like you!" Sakura panted, trying to keep up with the determined blonde ninja ahead of her.

Frowning, Naruto complied, slowing his running to a stop and letting his teammates rest.

As soon as they set up camp, Naruto passed out in the grass due to exhaustion.

"Why does he have to push himself so hard?" Sakura asked, covering Naruto with a small blanket.

"It's in his nature to risk his own well-being to save someone he cares about…" Kakashi sighed.

Sakura sighed, sitting down in front of Kakashi by the fire, "He worries me though. I know he wants to save Sasuke badly, we all do, but he needs to worry about himself first! Sasuke's probably grown a lot and has gotten a lot stronger-

"Naruto has matured a lot too and I'm sure with his training with Jiraiya, he'd also increased in power. Naruto won't give up Sakura, don't worry. I know he's at least slightly focused on everyone else but Sasuke because he chose to stop since we couldn't go any further."

Sakura nodded, looking down to the fire.

_"Why did you have to leave, Sasuke? Things would be so much better if you stayed…" _

OoOoOoOoOo

"Finally, took you guys long enough to get here! I think Gaara almost exploded from all of his anxiety! He's been pacing around his room, asking all of the lookouts if they have seen your team yet!" Temari shouted, running up to their team as they approached, Kankuro not far behind.

"Temari, long time no see you guys! How have you guys been?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, don't worry about us. Hey, let's go catch up! Gaara's waiting for us to return and I'm sure he'll be in a good mood when we return with you all!"

"Finally, Naruto hasn't let us stop since last night!" Sakura yelled.

"Well at least we're here now…" Naruto mumbled, being barely held up by Kakashi's one arm.

"Would you like some ramen, Naruto? I'm sure that will wake you right up!" Sakura said.

"Yes! Ramen! Let's get some now!" Naruto shouted, trying to pull himself up but failing miserably.

"Just relax! We'll get the ramen!" Temari laughed.

"Come on, Gaara's probably getting all weird again." Kankuro said, leading them into the village.

OoOoOoOoOo

"How's that ramen, Naruto?" A smooth voice asked.

"Gaara, is that you?" Naruto asked, spinning around in his chair to face his red haired friend.

Grinning widely as he faced the other boy, Naruto jumped up to hug him tightly.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Gaara! How have you been?" Naruto asked excitedly as he pulled away.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Gaara's the Kazekage now!" Temari exclaimed as her and Sakura walked up.

"Huh? Kazekage? Does that mean…"

Everyone waited for Naruto to be upset but he just smiled.

"I'm really happy for you, Gaara. Sure, I'm a little jealous but I'm glad that you got such a high honor."

"Was that really that little knucklehead I met 3 years ago?" Temari asked. "Wow Naruto, you've matured a lot!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Come with us to the mansion. I will show you around." Gaara offered.

"Sure, sounds great!"

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: This chapter didn't have really anything interesting in it but I had to do it to get somewhere, you know? ;) I already began the next chapter so don't freak out on me for being so late… IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SWEAR! Blame… SASUKE! IT WAS HIS FAULT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION READERS! I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE! THIS IS BECAUSE I HAVE SOME SERIOUS INTERNET TROUBLE BUT DO NOT WORRY! I WILL STILL BE WRITING THE CHAPTERS BUT THEY WON'T BE POSTED UNTIL THE NEXT FEW WEEKS, OKAY? FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE, I WILL BE POSTING A ****LOT ****OF CHAPTERS! Also, I won't be posting any of my new ideas until I've finished the stories that I still need to complete which is all of them except one… I get off track…**

**I tried to post this before I went to bed but I just ended up posting it after school. Blame Sasuke. It's his fault I wasn't home all weekend. I was out chasing him… not. Does it count if your friend was cosplaying him and you were chasing them around because they wouldn't give you your shoes back? My friend runs fast… it's not fair… :P**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"And this is where you will be staying for the night. Feel free to ask for anything you need." Gaara said.

"Thank you, Gaara!" Naruto said, hugging the red haired boy again.

"Come on Gaara, you have work to finish." Temari said, leading her brother back to his office.

"You two behave. I am going to be taking a look around the village. Never know when you might find a good bookstore, eh?" Kakashi said, waving and jumping out the window.

Sakura sighed, closing the door, then turned quickly to Naruto.

"So…" She started.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Sakura said innocently.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Sakura?"

"Alright, you got me. I wasn't JUST thinking. I was planning." She said.

Naruto sat on the couch, motioning to the chair in front of him, knowing Sakura probably wanted to tell him of her plan.

"Alright, here it is." Sakura said excitedly. "We need to get you a date with Mr. 'I never have any emotion towards anything but Naruto'."

"And who is that? Sounds a lot like someone else I know…" Naruto said.

"Gaara, of course, silly! You need to pay attention more! He totally likes you!" She yelled.

"Sakura, you're acting like I'm a girl." Naruto said.

"Well, you are gay."

Naruto frowned. "That's not true."

"Oh really? Than why were you with Sasuke?"

"Well, like he says, I'm Sasuke-sexual."

"Lies! Fine; then you are attracted to both men and women. Better?" She asked.

"No… because it's not true. I'm not really attracted to women anymore. I mean, I think they're pretty but I don't get a physic-

"Ok, I get it. Anyway, we still have to get you a date with Gaara!"

"Why?"

Sakura sighed. "You can't stay hung up over Sasuke forever, Naruto! You've got to get out there and find someone else to love! Let's face it; Sasuke's not the best guy for you."

Naruto looked down, contemplating her words.

"Maybe you're right Sakura…" He whispered.

"Pfft, I know I'm right!"

"Should I go ask him now?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled. "If he's planning on asking you out now that we're here, we need to give him time to think about it. But before that, do you find any sort of attraction towards him?"

"I never really thought about it but I guess Gaara's pretty cute… and he's nice to me…"

Sakura grinned, jumping from her seat and attacking him in a vicious(1) hug.

"Aww… that's just too adorable!" She yelled.

Naruto blushed from embarrassment, pulling away from her.

"Whatever Sakura… I'm going to bed."

"Good night Naruto. Make sure to not dirty your sheets tonight!" She teased.

"Sakura, dirty minds aren't allowed in this building!" Kakashi said as he entered the room.

"Look who's talking Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he fell into his bed, laughing slightly and closing his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, wake up and answer the fucking door before I got break the fucking doorbell!"

Naruto jumped out of his bed in a start, turning around to hear Sakura growling from her bed.

_'Wow… women are scary when they get woken up…'_

Naruto hurried to the door after Sakura yelling at him again.

Throwing it open, he saw a very flustered Gaara standing in the doorway with some flowers.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"W-well… I… uh, I just… um…"

Gaara was blushing madly, his dark red stained cheeks rivaling his hair in color.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of Gaara stuttering. He always seemed so cool and collected.

_'Like Sasuke…'_ After realizing what he just thought about, Naruto mentally smacked himself. _'Stop thinking about him, Uzumaki! After you drag him back here, you two are totally over! I don't even know what you saw in him!'_

_**'Naruto, shut up! That kid is trying to talk to you and you aren't paying attention to anything he's saying! And you're DISTURBING MY PEACE OF MIND!'**_

__Naruto abruptly pulled himself together and turned his gaze off the floor and back to the red head standing in the doorway.

"So, is t-that a y-yes or a n-no?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked taken aback and slightly sad.

"I'm sorry Gaara… I have a hard time paying attention in the morning… I'm still really tired. What were you saying?"

Gathering up his courage, Gaara took a deep breath, holding out the flowers to Naruto. They were a mixture of red and orange.

"Will you go out with me?"

Naruto froze, remembering what Sakura had said before, about Gaara liking him.

Then he thought about how he felt about Gaara.

He was a great friend and Naruto loved his personality… he should give him a chance.

Naruto blushed slightly, nodding. "Sounds great, Gaara. Where are you taking me?" He winked.

Gaara seemed surprised at first, and then smiled sincerely.

"Where would you like to go?"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Kankuro, it worked! I told you my plans are flawless!" Temari yelled.

"What plan?" He asked.

"The plan that was going to help give Gaara a chance with Naruto, it actually worked! I was planning to use it a while ago but I heard he was with that Uchiha kid."

"…"

"Nothing to say? That's too bad. Just face the facts, Kankuro, I'm better at helping people with love!" Temari shouted, running back to her room.

Kankuro looked up from his puppets, a frown on his face.

"I wasn't trying to get anybody together…" He mumbled. "And that was a stupid plan anyway… Gaara could've thought of it himself…"

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto twirled around the roads of the hidden sand, the red haired Kazekage following close behind.

_ 'You know…. Why do I seem to attract anti-social guys? No offense to Gaara, I hope. I mean, not that I don't find them both attractive, but neither Sasuke nor Gaara really show a lot of emotion. Unless they're either embarrassed or angry, because that's some special stuff right there! When Sasuke used to get angry on my behalf, I couldn't help but find it extremely hot!'_

Naruto barely dodged the sign for a restaurant before Gaara grabbed him quickly and pulled him out of the way.

_ 'Get your head out of the gutter! You're here on a date with Gaara, remember?! You aren't here to think about all the things you liked about Sasuke!' _

"We're here, Naruto. Are you alright? You seem spaced out…"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine, thank you." Naruto said.

As they walked into the restaurant, the woman behind the counter bowed in respect, immediately leading Naruto and Gaara to their seat even before the customers who were there before them.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Two orders of miso ramen, please." Gaara said.

The women nodded and rushed away.

"Why ramen? I didn't think you liked it…" Naruto said.

Gaara smiled. "I just thought you would want it."

Naruto blushed slightly, looking into his water glass and smiling.

"Thanks Gaara."

The next hour went by in a blur. Naruto was mostly the only one talking but Gaara made a few comments here and there, he even laughed.

Naruto had been having such a great time that he didn't even realize that Gaara was getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"It's getting quite late. I kind of took most of the day off so my desk is probably piled with paperwork." Gaara said.

Naruto smiled, nodded, and followed Gaara out the door.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Thanks for taking me out, Gaara. I had a great time!" Naruto said, leaning in and hugging him.

Gaara smiled at him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Well, I know you have to go… I'll see you later then!" Naruto said, getting ready to close the door before Gaara stopped him.

Leaning in quickly, Gaara pressed his lips softly against Naruto's.

They were gone almost as soon as they got there.

And Gaara practically vanished.

Naruto closed the door in shock, touching his lips.

He smiled softly, thinking that he was finally over Mr. Uchiha.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked, running out of her room.

"Yeah, why?"

"Scouts a little while away from here have reported seeing Sasuke! He's getting closer to the village and going back to his hideout! This is the perfect chance!"

"When do we go?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Now!"

OoOoOoOoOo

** (1): If this word was wrong, blame Sasuke. He's supposed to be smart, right? Well, he ruined it. Just kidding. It was my fault. ;( **

** Did you get my little joke back there with Sakura? It was kind of lame, I know, but it just fit. Don't judge. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, you got your wish, didn't you? :D**

**Just another chapter since you got my upsetting news last chapter… I wanted to make you at least somewhat happy.**

"Naruto, hold up! Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet!" Sakura panted, running after her blonde teammate.

"Come on, Sakura! I don't know if I can wait any longer!" Naruto yelled back, stopping outside the gates to the village with an excited grin plastered on his face.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kakashi asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"YES, LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled, speeding off in the direction of Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto, we can't just barge in there! It might be a trap!" Sakura whispered.

"What are we supposed to do then?" He asked.

Kakashi sighed. "We have to find a way to sneak in there. We can't just let ourselves be seen by the enemy!"

"Maybe there's another entrance." Sakura said.

The other two nodded, following her in their quest to find one.

"Guys, is this an entrance?" Naruto asked, peering down into the dark hole beneath him.

Naruto had split up from the others, going into the forest to search between trees and under rocks. Something had given him the feeling that the entrance was there.

"Very good, Naruto, this was exactly what we were looking for!" Kakashi said, moving towards the hole and jumping inside.

After hearing nothing for a few minutes, Sakura shrugged, jumping in after him.

Naruto stood outside the hole nervously.

"Guys… are you there?" He whispered.

After receiving no response, Naruto braced himself and jumped down into the hole.

OoOoOoOoOo

"They're here, aren't they?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Kabuto replied.

In the shadows where he could not be seen, Sasuke frowned, activating his sharingan to watch his former team run around the hideout in search of him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto stopped searching the rooms, following greatly behind Kakashi and Sakura. For some strange reason, his mind was telling him to go the opposite way.

Hesitating on whether he should continue or listen to his own thoughts, Naruto failed to notice the fact that his other two teammates were nearly out of sight.

Naruto bit his lip, turning and looking behind him. It didn't seem that different.

'_It's better to split up so we can cover more ground, right?'_

Naruto nodded to himself, turning and running down the hallway.

'_**What are you doing, kit? Aren't you going to follow your friends?'**_

'_I know Kyuu but something tells me that Sasuke is this way…'_

'_**I'm going to have to agree with you on that. I sense a fairly large chakra source up ahead. Turn to the right. There should be a big set of doors.'**_

'_Thanks Kyuu!'_

Naruto sprinted down the long hallways, turning down the first corner to the right.

He froze in place when he came in contact with the huge set of doors Kyuubi had told him about.

"Sasuke…" He whispered, walking slowly towards the doors and shoving them open.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was fairly dark in the room but Naruto could tell Sasuke had been here for a while, considering how strong he could smell that familiar scent that was Sasuke. He walked further into the room, trying his best to see even if the room was almost entirely dark.

A sudden noise in front of Naruto caused him to gasp rather loudly and freeze.

"I thought I told you not to come after me, Naruto?"

Naruto's heart began beating irregularly just from the sound of Sasuke's smooth voice, he wasn't even able to respond.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura ran out of the room she just checked, frustration clearly written on her face.

She turned back to see Kakashi exiting his room as well.

"Nothing?" She asked.

Kakashi shook his head.

"I didn't think so…" She sighed. "What about you Naruto?"

Sakura looked to where Naruto would have been, only to see empty space.

"Naruto?" She called.

"Where did he go?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know but we have to find him!" Sakura replied, taking off in the direction they came from, Kakashi not far behind her.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hmm? Not going to answer me?" Sasuke asked. "I find that extremely rude, Naruto."

Naruto grit his teeth. _'Calm down Naruto, he's just toying with you…'_

"I should've known that note wouldn't have made you stay away from me…"

"I agree, you should've known." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

Sasuke chuckled softly, relaxing more on his place on the ledge by one of Orochimaru's great statues.

"So, tell me, have you met anyone special?"

'_This is your chance, Naruto! Get that stupid Uchiha out of your heart!'_

"Actually, yes, I went out on a date with someone."

"And who was this?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara." Naruto replied.

Sasuke growled low in his throat. Even after saying he wanted Naruto to find someone else, Sasuke was still proclaiming the blonde as his own.

"Is that so?" He bit out.

"Yep."

"And how do you feel about me?" He asked.

"I'm going to bring you home, Sasuke, no matter what."

"That doesn't answer my question." Sasuke laughed, jumping up and walking slowly into the light towards Naruto.

The blonde didn't respond, he couldn't, and he didn't want to say something really stupid.

Sasuke did one of the stupidest things he had ever done. "Let me refresh your memory."

Running forward quickly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him in for a rough kiss.

Naruto didn't respond at first, but quickly got into it, kissing the raven back with just as much force.

When Sasuke pulled away, he grinned. "Did that help you remember?"

"I hate you." Naruto growled.

Sasuke was actually shocked about this one.

"I hate you so much…" Naruto began crying.

Sasuke backed up in surprise; he didn't have any idea what to do.

"Y-you… are such a bastard Sasuke… I hate you so much… why'd you have to do this?"

"Do what…? Why do you hate me?" Sasuke was so confused.

"I hate you… because I can't help but love you! Gaara loves me and all and I care so much about him! I gave up on your love, Sasuke; I convinced myself that I didn't love you anymore. But, here I am, falling in love with you again after just one kiss!" Naruto broke down, sitting on the floor and covering his face with his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sasuke moved cautiously towards the blonde, stopping suddenly when in marched a furious pink haired girl.

Sasuke's eyes widened in slight fear and held up his hands in slight fear. He knows how mad a woman can get. Karin was the perfect example of that. Not that he would admit that or anything…

"Stop right there, Uchiha! What did you do?" She growled.

"Aw fuck… now I'm really screwed…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it. By the way, if you see any mistakes, it's obviously my fault. I don't read over my work again… I'm slightly lazy… I tried for the first chapters of my stories but then it just stops because when I read over it, I tend to change so much that I have to rewrite the chapter all over again! With that in mind, it would probably take me forever to finish a chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 HI!**

Sakura stood there, glaring at Sasuke who just stood there and stared at her, acting like he was calm when on the inside he was freaking out.

Sasuke walked forward calmly, ignoring Sakura's threatening glares, and pulled Naruto off the ground. At first, the blonde tried everything in his strength to pull away from him, to escape and get away from someone who was harming everything, but he eventually gave in, letting himself be pulled into a hug.

Sakura ran forward, about to attack the raven, thinking that he was trying to hurt Naruto, but faltered when she saw Sasuke hugging him.

Sasuke sighed when he felt familiar chakras behind him. "It's time to go, Sasuke." That same disturbing voice said.

The raven nodded, feeling Naruto cling tighter to him, and leaned towards him.

"I will see you later, Naruto. Don't dare sleep tonight. I don't want to make you miss my arrival." He whispered in his ear.

Naruto's breath hitched, surprised that Sasuke was probably hinting towards coming to the leaf village.

"They'll kill you…" He whispered back.

"Don't worry. Only you will know it's me." He smiled, pulling away from him and turning away, slowly dispersing until they were gone.

Sakura ran up quickly, grabbing Naruto.

"What did he say to you?" She demanded.

"He said he needs to kill his brother and I called him stupid…" Naruto lied.

"You still love him, don't you?" Sakura asked, a sad feeling washing over her, remembering all those times she still loved Sasuke even though he completely disregarded her. Naruto was lucky to have him be so nice… so caring… so sweet and loving. She knew it would never happen for her and Sasuke but she couldn't help the jealousy that always filled her at the thought.

"I do… but I don't know what to do about Gaara…" Naruto whispered.

Sakura sighed. "Tell him the truth, Naruto. I'm sure he'll understand."

Naruto nodded following Sakura as she led him back to Kakashi, trying to listen to what she was saying but getting lost in his own thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOo

"What was all that whispering about Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke just shrugged, continuing with sharpening his sword.

Orochimaru sighed, tears forming in his eyes. "Why don't you want to talk to me, Sasuke?"

"I have to go." Sasuke growled, heading to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kabuto demanded.

Sasuke didn't reply, just left, leaving the other two alone. "What's his problem?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's probably just frustrated. You know how he can get." Kabuto said.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Now… time to do what I've been planning." Sasuke whispered to himself, jumping through the trees in the direction of the leaf village.

Everything was calm, Sasuke was calm, and the wind was calm. He presumed it was because nobody was awake and no one would be in the middle of the woods randomly. Assuming this to be true, he closed his eyes, obviously letting his guard down. A sharp pain in his shoulder caused his eyes to snap open right before a foot crashed into his jaw, sending him to the ground.

Standing quickly, rubbing his face, and staring at the cut oozing crimson on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that Otouto."

Sasuke was speechless, just stared at his brother in confusion, surprise, and slight fear.

"So, can I have a legitimate reason to why you are heading to the leaf village?" Itachi asked, casually resting against a tree.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said, regaining his composure and resting his hand defensively on his sword, ready to unsheathe it if necessary.

Itachi sighed. "Just make sure you don't get caught, little brother. Wouldn't want you to be killed by the ninja you think you're stronger than." He said, waving slightly and walking away.

"Is that it? You come all the way here to tell me not to get caught? What is wrong with you?" He demanded.

Itachi turned to look at him. "What is wrong with you? I would think you would attack me on sight. And I didn't think you would go back to the leaf after you so rudely disregarded them."

When Sasuke didn't reply, Itachi just smirked slightly and continued walking. Sasuke stood, watching his retreating form until he could no longer see his brother.

Slumping, and calming down big time, Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing.

"Well, let's just forget about that for now… we have other matters to attend to."

OoOoOoOoOo

Deep in the forest, the cool winds keeping his hair out of his face, Sasuke finally stopped, able to finally catch his breath completely. He had been going as fast as he could for the entire journey to the outskirts of the leaf, not wanting to stop for a second. Standing in one place for too long could give away his position. Here he decided to mask his chakra, not wanting to get caught by anyone.

Before doing this, he sent a small wave straight for the gates. He knew too many people would be asleep to notice it so it was all up to how much his blonde wanted to see him.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke… that asshole…" Gaara growled, throwing his fist down on his desk. "What did he do to Naruto?"

"What do you mean, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"When they returned, Sakura said they were heading straight to the leaf. I didn't see Naruto at all but I could see it in Sakura's eyes that she was worried about something."

"Don't worry about it, Gaara. I'm sure it will be fine." Temari said.

Gaara just shook his head, rubbing his temples. _'I hope you're right, Temari… I don't want that damn Uchiha having Naruto again…'_

OoOoOoOoOo

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned, dropping his head in his hands. "Why do you have to ruin everything? Gah, I'm so confused!"

Naruto lay back on his bed, sprawling out and rubbing his stomach. "He did tell me he was coming here tonight… but what does he want? Maybe I should just go to sleep… forget about it… Sasuke was lying, right? And that kiss was just fake, right?"

A sudden flash of chakra nearly made him pee his pants but he did fall out of his bed. Shaking off his shock, he searched around for any chakra unfamiliar to him. All he found was small remains of that burst of energy, but it seemed familiar. Unnaturally familiar.

Thinking about it for a moment, Naruto gasped. "Sasuke actually came?"

He quickly grabbed his jacket, pulling it on and running down the stairs of his apartment, practically throwing himself out the door.

He sprinted down the road to the gates, knowing his absolute certainty that Sasuke was not in the village.

_'Don't you dare leave again Sasuke! I won't let you!'_

OoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while… I've been… you know… doing stuff… **

** Sasuke and Naruto: That's no excuse!**

** Me: I'm sorry! I will try to update more!**

** Everyone in this fanfics: LIES!**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! For a reminder, put in all capitals: "UPDATE OR ELSE!" and I will definitely update. Because I will be scared by the number of people who will actually put that in their review. Unless you don't read this. Don't read this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Look, a new chapter! I remembered to update! I don't know how long it's been though… a week and a half? No… probably 2 weeks… I don't know. I'm glad you guys are still reading it though and I hope you are proud of me updating! **

**Sasuke: No we aren't. **

**Naruto: You should update without having people telling you to.**

**Me: Nice way to ruin my happy moment guys!**

***Sobbing***

**Whatever, they are jerks… I DON'T OWN NARUTO! That would be against the law and completely impossible because I am probably the worst drawer who ever stepped foot on the Earth and I would also never be able to create something as wonderful as Naruto. So Misashi Kishimoto took care of that for me. I am going to force him to make Naruto and Sasuke together at the end, though. *Kukuku* **

OoOoOoOoOo

_"Sasuke! Harder! Please!" Naruto moaned, writhing against him. "Ahh! Sasuke!"_

_ Said raven leaned down, sliding his tongue up a tan neck until meeting his lips, indulging in a deep kiss with the blonde beneath him. "God, Naruto, you're so tight…" He groaned, hands gripping Naruto's hips tightly with each thrust, likely to leave bruises._

Sasuke smirked slightly at this memory, getting lost in his thoughts and not noticing as the same blonde in his thoughts came hurling towards him, hand balled into a fist. The fist came in contact with his jaw, successfully sending him flying backwards and to the ground. Sasuke stood, shaking of his surprise.

He looked at the blonde who looked just as surprised as him. "Why didn't you dodge my punch?" He asked.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto observed him, noticing the slight bulge in Sasuke's pants. Naruto's face turned red and he pointed and accusing finger at the Uchiha. "What the hell were you thinking about?!"

Sasuke just shrugged, smirking at the blonde. Naruto growled, frowning at the Uchiha and crossing his arms. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke regained his serious face, wiping the smirk off his lips. "I wanted to tell you the truth. About everything."

Naruto almost seemed to relax at that, his arms uncrossing and falling to his sides. He forced the hard stare to stay on his face, though, not wanting to seem weak to the raven. "The truth about what?"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. "Can you just go with everything as an answer? I can't just break it up into categories." Naruto frowned but nodded. "Good, now let's begin this. You do remember how I left, correct?"

Naruto nodded again. "Well, I left to go learn from Orochimaru. This much I hope you know."

"Yes, you betrayed the village. I remember perfectly." Naruto said, crossing his arms again. "Is this supposed to be new to me?"

"I didn't betray the village." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean you 'didn't betray the village'?! You left us for our enemy! The same guy who killed the Hokage and tried to destroy the village! And you call that _'not betraying' _us?! Please, Sasuke, explain to me how the 'genius Uchiha' can come up with such a stupid idea!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke frowned. "We're getting off topic. May I please go back to what I was trying to say earlier?"

Naruto lunged at him, attempting to land a punch on the raven. "Don't change subjects! Answer my damn question!"

Sasuke blocked the attack easily, defending himself against every attack Naruto threw at him. "Are you really going to try fighting me right now? While I'm trying to explain this to you?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto just growled back at him, throwing punches faster.

"I'm doing the village a favor!" Sasuke yelled, relieved when Naruto's punches slowed, giving him time to talk. "Do you really think I don't know what Orochimaru's plan is? After I'm done learning from him, I'm just going to kill him! That would eliminate the threat of your village being destroyed for some time. Do you understand at least that, idiot?!"

"I regret it, I really do Sasuke! I regret it all! Why did I have to love you?! Why couldn't I have just loved Sakura-chan or Gaara?! I'm just going to end up hurting everyone… chasing after someone who only causes harm!" Naruto shouted, tears streaming down his face, punches slowing and becoming less powerful.

Sasuke just stared at the blonde, catching his fists and holding him in place. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground and freeing his own hands. "You don't get it Sasuke? I regret it _all_! I wish it never happened! We should have just stayed teammates… maybe we shouldn't have met…"

"What are you trying to say?! Do you really wish we were never together?!"

"Maybe you should've just died! Maybe your brother should've just killed you!" Naruto sobbed. "Or maybe the villagers should've just killed me… or you should've…!"

"Are you sure you really mean that, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, not recognizing the voice at all. All around him, there was nothing, just white. "W-where am I?"

"You didn't answer my question, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Who are you?" He asked.

A man wearing an Akatsuki cloak walked out, sitting in front of Naruto. "Right now that isn't important. Please, just answer the question."

"I… want everything to be okay… I want everyone to be happy." Naruto whispered.

"As you wish, Naruto. But I must say, after you do this, there is no going back."

"I have one question before I go…" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Will everything still be going on in the regular world?" He asked. "Or will we all just go there?"

"This is the first time anyone has ever asked. Yes, everything will still be going on but, in the world I am creating of you, you won't know of that. All you will know is your world."

"But I want the real people to be with me." Naruto said.

"Here, let me make you a deal. If you remember about all of this while you are there and can't forget at all in a span of a week, I will let you come back."

Naruto looked down, searching his mind for an answer.

"Come on, if you are so sure you will remember, what's the hurt of giving it a chance?"

"I…" Naruto started, fidgeting in his spot.

"Well?" The man seemed to be growing impatient.

Naruto nodded. "I'll do it."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

** A/N: I'm sorry that Naruto said those things (I'm sure you didn't like that) but he was just really upset. People do things like that. He's stressed out. Ooh, is Naruto going to forget about it all? What is this 'world' going to be like? How does it make everyone happy? READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
